


Thoughts on Jamestown

by Tessa54



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Possible mild slash reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Series 1: Episode 3 - Children of Jamestown.The Plan isn't quite working as intended...situation normal (AFU), as we will come to expect. My version of the thoughts of a couple of the team.
Kudos: 9





	Thoughts on Jamestown

_Face’s thoughts as he gets dragged out of the Van:_

Why do I let him do this to me? It’s always the same song: ‘No problem, Face. I have a foolproof plan, Face. It’ll be a piece of cake, Face.’ And I fall for it every time. And it’s the same damned thing every time. Problems? Yeah, lots of them. Plan? Hah! Why don’t we just go straight to Plan C? Or, considering Hannibal’s plans, Plan Z might be a better bet. I mean, seriously, Peck, you need to re-consider your life goals here. Being the XO and chief side-kick to a terminally jazzed Colonel was never really part of the deal, right? Honestly, I don’t think that I’m cut out for this line of work… But I could never say that out loud. He’d just give me the raised eyebrow and I’d back off, right?

I mean, it should never have come down to this situation in the first place. Okay, so maybe we couldn’t just go into that Store with M16s. That could have been bad. Lots of civilians around – and Amy, we couldn’t risk her, right? But why keep the heavy stuff in the gun locker where we couldn’t get at it? We could have had it in the Van with us, just in case. I said that. Hell, even BA backed me up… but, no! 'We won’t need that, Kid. It will be fine – just follow the Plan.’ Yeah, right. So when was throwing out our handguns and our only means of defence part of the Plan, Hannibal? I must have been in the bathroom for that bit. Surrender? Really? Well you wanna know what I think of General Grant…? No maybe not. I’m from LA, so he was kinda on the other side, not that I would ever dare to mention that to Hannibal. Anyway, his strategy might have been okay but, as far as I’m concerned, his tactics sucked. 

Ouch! What does this idiot in the robe think he’s doing? I did what they told me. I got out with my hands on my head, just like he told me. Why do I get to have my hands cuffed behind my back? And, let me tell you, pal, those cuffs are way too tight. I mean, really uncomfortably tight. Give me a break here. I mean, BA is standing right there and **I’m** the big threat? Me? Oh, crap! Is this the same guy that I hit with the baseball bat…? It could be. They all look the same. Hell, I think it is. I knew that was a big mistake – oh, well, smile nicely, Peck.

Smile nicely. Yeah, that’s a joke. I’ll be lucky to smile for a week, if I live that long. Boy, the whole side of my face hurts. Hannibal hits really hard. What happened to your precious Plan, Hannibal, huh? What happened to the fake fight? You promised to pull your punches, remember? When was it part of your crazy Plan for me to lose a cap and end up bleeding for real? I must have been in the bathroom for that part, too…

Okay, okay, Mister Robe, I’m moving. No need to push.

Oh, Lord, that’s Murdock up there! Get away from here, buddy. Go! Please just go now. They’ve got automatic weapons…AR-15s…Shit!... Murdock! Get the Hell outta here! I know what you’re thinking, Murdock. ‘Gotta stick with my Unit’. But you can’t help us right now. I know that you’ll come back for us, buddy. You’ll come back for me…

Will you stop shoving me?

_Murdock’s thoughts as he flies the chopper:_

Another piece of cake, huh, Hannibal? You and Face and Amy distract the bad guys, you grab the girl and high-tail it right outta there. Easy-peasy. No problemo. They couldn’t even chase you ‘cos you had the caltrops to bust their tyres.

So what went wrong this time, O Fearless Leader?

Why did I feel like I was back in ‘Nam and dropping into a hot LZ when I landed? Bad guys right on your asses…not at all the easy pickup that you said it would be.

And Face. Saying nothing, but bleeding. A lot… I thought the blood capsules worked great until BA told me you hit that poor kid hard enough to break his tooth. I had to hide my concern by saying something stupid about getting lousy hotel rooms without his smile. My Faceman’s smile… Well, I better not think about that right now. Gotta fly this baby. After all, you ordered me to “Get that bird off the ground!”

What happened, Hannibal? I saw you drop your arm around Faceman’s shoulders and give him that reassuring squeeze, waving your cigar around, and I heard you tell him that the fight would be fake. “No-one gets hurt,” you said. “Just make it look good,” you said. I heard you say that! So what went wrong, huh? How come Facey is bleeding for real, huh? And I know I wasn’t there but it sounds like **you** hit him that hard, not the bad guys. I really, really wanna discuss this with you, Hannibal… but Face won’t let me, I know. I can hear him now. “I’m fine, Murdock, really. Let it go. Don’t rock the boat, please…” When the hell are you gonna stop putting Face in harm’s way? When are you gonna stop using him as bait? One day he’s really gonna get hurt… but I can’t think about that now.

Gonna get these civilians to safety. Just a quick detour to see where the guys are at… It’s on the way, really.

Okay, there they are… Hey! Hold it! Under fire, here! That was definitely not part of the Plan. Pull up, outta the line of fire. Easy, baby, easy…

I wish this selfish bastard would shut the hell up! Of course I’m not gonna risk getting this bird shot up. What the hell does he take me for?

But that’s my Unit down there. And you gotta go with your Unit.

Oh, great, Hannibal. Really great. I don’t believe I’m seeing this, man. The Van with busted tyres. Bad guys with automatic weapons everywhere. The Team captive, in cuffs… and Face looking up at me. Face with his hands cuffed behind his back. Face being manhandled by that big goon in the brown dress. Face still bleeding… Oh, this was **definitely** not part of the Plan, Hannibal.

Don’t worry, guys, just hang in there. Gonna get these civilians to safety and get me some firepower and I’ll be right back. I gotta stick with my Unit. Trust me, Facey; I’ll be back before you know it…


End file.
